Elven Love
by Child of Insanity
Summary: {SLASH} On the brink of a war, two lovers spend what could be their last moments together. [CW/OC]


Title: Elven Love

Author: Child of Insanity (emily@ingenious.com.au)

Rating: R (some sexish stuff)

Disclaimer: Charlie, Remus, veela, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Ministry belong to J.K.Rowling, everything else is mine. Mwa!

Summary: I started this a while ago, after watching the news and being inspired to write something that vaguely reflected the war with Iraq, and dealt with the emotions that the HPverse charas might feel if war was declared against L.Voldie. Don't quite know why I decided to bring an OC into it, byt hey, he's an elf so its all good.

WaRNinG: SLASH! pretty slash. elf slash. human slash. m/m slash. Yay SLASH!

MAKE HOT ELF LOVE NOT WAR!

"War has been declared."

Charlie Weasley looked up suddenly at the blond elf sitting on the window sill. "What?" he demanded, worry filling his voice. "By who?"

The elf turned to him, his blue eyes unusually wide and dull. Charlie thought that he could see terror in their depths. 

"Humans." the elf said unhappily. "Your race has declared war on the magical creatures. The vampires, werewolves, veela, centaur, all of them. But most importantly," he said, gazing at Charlie imploringly. "they have declared war on the elves. On my race."

Charlie brushed his hair away from his face, something that he did when he was nervous or worried. "Are you sure, Niare?" he asked.

Niare nodded in reply. "All the elves are saysing so. We are to leave the preseence of any humans immediately and return to our homes."

Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why?" he asked. "You have done us no harm."

"THe humans are afraid," Niare repleid softly. "now that Voldemort has returned to power they fear that the magical creatures will take his side. They are just getting in first."

Charlie closed his eyes briefly, as if inpain. When he opened them Niare had moved from his perch on the window sill and was kneeling in front of Chalrie. Not for the first time he marvelled at the elven race's ability to move without making a sound, and realised just how valuable that would be in battle. //They would be able to sneak up on an enemy undetected,// he thought. //the Ministry are fools if they think to alienate this race. They would be our most powerful allies by far if we let them. Instead we turn them against us.//

"They tell me that I must leave you now, Charlie." Niare whispered. "My brothers and my sisters, they tell me to go. To never come back. We must get to safety they say, far from where you humans may find us. They do not wish to fight you, but nor do they wish to stay and get slaughtered. But what of the half-breeds, I say?" Niare said, his voice becoming desparate. "those who have one elven parent, and one human. What shall happen to them? Will they come with us, away from their human heritage, and become something that they are not? Or will they stay here, and perhaps be killed when their elven ancestry is discovered. And what of those elves who have found love amongst the humans? What of us?" he rested his head on Charlie's knee, trembling slightly. "I do not want to leave you Charlie, but they say that I will die if I do not. I find myself torn between my race and my love, and I do not know what to do."

"I don't know either!" Charlie replied helplessly, stroking Niare's hair. "I don't want you to go, but I don't want you to be hurt either. How can they do this? Some of the greatest anti-Voldemort supporters are magical creatures. Remus Lupin is a werewolf, and he's been working for Dumbledore for years. Merlin, they can't do this!"

Niare looked up and took hold of Charlie's hands, pulling him off his chair so that they were sitting tangled together on the floor. He leant his forehead against Charlie's, gazing into his eyes with fierce determination. "I love you, Charlie Weasley." he said., breath mingling with Charlie's. "We may not be of the same race, or the supposedly acceptable gender pairing, but that does not matter to me. If I could, I would spend the rest of my life with you, and be damned what anyone might say. But because of this war...we both know that I can not stay here with you. It would endanger us both, and I would not see you hurt because of me. I will leave here in the morning, and while I promise to come back to you, I may not be able to do so for a while. So let us make tonight special, okay? Because I want to remember you with joy, not with tears."

Charlie nodded, moving forward and capturing Niare's lips with his. Niare responded fiercely, the look in his eyes echoed in his kiss. With very little effort, and next to no thought, clothing was removed with practiced ease.

"I'm going to miss this." Charlie said, his eys roaming over Niare's body. His voice had a hint of joking in it, but his eyes told otherwise, and Niare posed seductively, trying to lighten the mood. "You'd better not be gone long, I don't know just how long I can go without seeing this particular sight."

Niare growled and pulled Charlie down on top of him, into another passionate kiss."don't waste time talking Charlie," he said quickly, cheeks flushed. "Just do."

"Anything for you." Charlie replied, only half joking.

Charlie had always enjoyed sex, especially with Niare, but the raw rush of feelings that the two of them poured into it that night made it an almost alien experience. Physically it was the same, albeit slightly more desparate than usual, but it reached an entirely new emotion levels. Levels ladened with pain, fear, and the knowledge than no matter how much they loved each other, this would be the last time they would be together for an unknown length of time.

Afterwards as they lay spent, bodies curled tightly around each other as if afraid of the loneliness that a break in physical contact could be bring, they whispered endearments to each other. The words meant very little, the thoughts behind them all that mattered.

When Niare left in the morning, Charlie was still asleep. The elf kissed him lightly on the lips, knowing that if Charlie woke he wouldn't be able to leave.

Niare wondered as he walked out, whether the soft press of lips against his own had been real or something his mind had fed to im because it was what he wanted.

Charlie didn't open his eyes until he was sure that Niare had gone, and only then did he press his fingers to his lips and whisper goodbye.

~fIn~


End file.
